The Also Ran
by Redlornie1974
Summary: My first FF! Be gentle, please. :) Modern AU Written for our beloved Tarlea as part of the Andith SecretSanta swap, inspired by her prompt, "letters". The Crawleys are a highly successful equestrian family and Edith is very much an outsider. She lives alone in London and feels that she is destined for a life of solitude. Until fate decides otherwise...


The Also Ran

The Crawley family were huge in the equestrian world, with each family member heavily invested in the family business. Robert, the patriarch, was a championship winning trainer, having trained the last 3 Grand National winners. Mary, the eldest daughter, was a World Champion showjumper with several Gold Medals to her name. Mary's husband Matthew, a champion jockey who rode one of Robert's Grand National Winners. Sybil – the baby of the family and the PR darling of the whole Crawley enterprise, Sybil could charm the birds from the trees.

And then there was Edith. Poor disadvantaged Edith. Didn't have her sisters looks, Didn't have her sisters personality and most certainly didn't have her family's sporting prowess. In keeping with horse racing parlance, Edith was nicknamed, rather cruelly, by her family as 'The Also Ran', - tried to compete but always came up short.

Edith had known from a young age that she was different – preferring a good book to the training track and a night at the opera over a day at the races.

What was also evident about Edith was that she could write. Ever since she could remember she'd written poetry, short stories, anything and everything.

As soon as she was able, she escaped the 'Crawley Compound' for the hallowed halls of Academia, studying English Literature at Cambridge. Edith adored Cambridge. For the first time in her life she could relax and just 'be'. It felt so good be surrounded by people who shared her intellect, interests and philosophies on life. Edith graduated, as you would expect, with a 1st Class Honors and followed that up with a Masters Degree in Journalism and was, at 26, a highly accomplished lead researcher, working for one of the top current affairs programs on BBC Radio 4. It looked like 'the also ran' had finally hit her stride.

Well, on the surface that might seem to be the case but scratch below the surface….. Edith was lonely. Lonely right to her bones. She had friends, acquaintances if you will, but she seemed to have an 'emotional disconnect' to the world around her. She could grill Ministers and Lobbyists with style and panache but to actually open up and expose her vulnerabilities to another? Not likely! Edith felt sure she was destined for a lifetime of increasingly eccentric spinsterdom….that was until early September when she was given a particular assignment for work.

British troops were facing their 11th Christmas in the Middle East and the charity 'Support Our Troops' were working on an initiative to encourage members of the public to write to servicemen and women abroad so that they wouldn't feel so isolated over the holiday season.  
Edith interviewed the head of the charity as part of a wider story for her radio show and once the interview had concluded, the head of the charity asked Edith if she would be willing to participate. Edith palled at the idea, what on earth could she say to a complete stranger?! Her life was a mixture of work and books, not exactly riveting material for a prospective pen pal! Still, she could hardly refuse to take part when her program was trying to convince 4 million listeners to do so! So, she reluctantly agreed. The charity matched its participants and 2 weeks later, a letter dropped on her mat. Edith had been matched with a Major Anthony Strallan…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Dear Miss Crawley,_

 _I do hope this letter finds you well. I cannot begin to tell you how grateful I am to you for your participation in this letter writing program. It does wonders for a chap's morale to have someone to write home to as it can feel very isolating here._  
 _Good heavens – where are my manners?! Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Anthony Strallan and I am a Major with the British Intelligence Corps working out of Kandahar. You'll forgive me if I don't talk much about my work. It can be sensitive but mostly involves a lot of planning and sand!_  
 _I would much rather hear about you! What do you do? What are your interests? Have you any family? I must apologize if I seem like a frightful busybody, but it is so good to be reminded that there is life beyond these walls, beyond this war. I pray I will experience such again soon._

 _I'm sorry that this note is so short, I am about to head out on an operation but I just wanted to make sure that I wrote at least a little note to you as soon as I possibly could._

 _Be well, Miss Crawley._

 _Yours,_

 _Anthony G. Strallan_

Edith's first letter to Anthony…

 _Dear Major Strallan,_

 _Thank you ever so much for your letter. I am looking forward to conversing with you. I hope all is going well with you and your company._  
 _You were asking a little about me. I'm afraid I'm rather dull really!_

 _I'm not sure if you're a horseracing man but if you are, you will undoubtedly be familiar with some of the members of my family. I'm part of the Crawley equestrian dynasty although I have to say that horses and I have never been close and I've never had an active part in the family business._

 _My father Robert is head trainer and I have 2 sisters, Mary is a championship show jumper – she actually competed for Great Britain in the last World Championships and came home with a gold medal – and my baby sister Sybil who looks after all of the Crawley PR. She is utterly charming and to use a desert analogy, could sell sand to the Arabs!_

 _My Brother in law Matthew rides for us and has been very successful._

 _To be honest, I'm not particularly close to my family. They've never really understood me and I've given up trying (and failing) to live up to their expectations._

 _My lifelong passion has always been words. I studied English Literature and Journalism at Cambridge and I now work for BBC Radio 4 as lead researcher on the 'World at One' Program. I love my job, every day is different and I meet an astonishing array of people from MPs to heads of charities and most others in between._  
 _As to my interests, I love poetry and opera. I know that seems a little unusual for someone of my age but I can assure you, its absolutely true. An evening of Puccini at Covent Garden and I'm in heaven!_

 _I know in your previous letter you said that your current work was sensitive and as a result you would not be able to talk about it but are you able to discuss your wider military career? How long have you served? Where?_  
 _I've mentioned a little about my lovely, albeit overbearing family, do you have family? A wife? Children? I'm sorry, I must seem like the busybody now!_  
 _I will sign off for now. I'm attending a 'Support Our Troops' fundraising Gala this evening and I must begin to get ready. I am very happy to be involved with the charity and very happy to be writing to you._

 _Be well, Major._

 _Yours,_  
 _Edith_.

Anthony's second letter to Edith -

 _Dear Edith,_

 _So you are a fellow Opera lover! How wonderful! I do have some recordings here with me but there is nothing like the power of experiencing an opera in a live setting. I'm delighted that Puccini is particular favorite of yours, I am also a great fan of his work._

 _You were asking about my military career. Well, I joined the army immediately out of University (I studied Engineering, also at Cambridge), just in time for the first Gulf War in 1991. (Goodness, that rather dates me doesn't it?). I served for 3 years in Iraq and Kuwait for the Royal Engineers and then I left. I had married by that time and my wife Maud was expecting our first child. So, I settled back home in Yorkshire, tending to my estate. Oh, I suppose I should fill in that particular 'blank' too. I'm technically a Baronet and I have a small estate, Locksley, in Yorkshire. I don't see it much these days but my estate managers keep her in top notch condition. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, 1994 and home to Locksley…._

 _I moved back to Yorkshire to be with Maud as we waited for the arrival of our little one but, alas, our happiness was short lived. Maud had a difficult labor due to an undiagnosed episode of pre-eclampsia and died in childbirth. My son died 4 hours after his mother._

 _After their deaths, I felt despair the like of which I did not think was possible. I confess, in my darker moments, that I thought about ending it all. I knew that Maud and my son would be so disappointed in me if I went through with it and honestly, the thought of disappointing them was the only thing that stopped me._  
 _Maud always supported my Military career, believing that I was making a difference in the world as a force for good so when she died, I knew there was only one thing for me to do – go back to the military to continue making her and my son proud and to continue doing good._

 _I re-enlisted in 1996 and I've served all over the world ever since. I've been with the intelligence services for the last 10 years and I very much enjoy the work. Besides, I'm getting a little too long in the tooth for running about on the front lines!_  
 _I must finish up for now. I do hope I have not deterred you from writing by revealing too much about myself. I actually can't remember the last time anyone asked me about my family and I'm afraid that all rather poured out in a rush of emotion but I will confess it did feel good to talk about them. Thank you for indulging me._

 _Be well, Edith._

 _Yours,_

 _Anthony._

When Edith received her letter from Anthony, her heart broke a little for him. That dear man. How on earth could she respond to that, how could she offer words of comfort in the face of such grief? She had to try….

 _Dear Anthony,_

 _Thank you for your last letter. I have not been deterred in the slightest from writing to you. Indeed, I am honored that you felt comfortable enough to be able to trust me with those most intimate of feelings. I know that we barely know each other at all but I hope you know that any time you wish to talk about Maud and your son, I am more than happy to listen. I have no concept of the pain that have experienced but I am very glad that you are here and we are corresponding. I cannot begin to tell you how much I look forward to your letters._

 _On a lighter note, since you were so good to take me into your confidence, 'Sir' Anthony, I must confess that I am in fact, 'Lady' Edith Crawley. My Father, Robert Crawley, is the 15th Earl of Grantham. He still holds store by the old ways but I myself blanch at the thought of using the title._

 _I hope things continue to go well for you and your company. I do keep up with the news from the Middle East and pay particular attention when there is mention of your company._

 _Things here are good, work continues to keep me busy and I am getting more and more involved with the wonderful people at 'Support Our Troops'. There is so much to be done, particularly when it comes to providing support services to veterans trying to make a return to 'Civvy Street'. In any respect, it is good to feel useful._

 _The only 'blight' on the horizon is my impending trip home to Downton for our family Christmas. I have mentioned before that I have always felt slightly 'detached' from my family and that feeling is never stronger than at Christmas. They seem to have a knack for bringing to the surface all of my 'inadequacies' and fears. I can hear it now:_

 _"So, are you still single Edith?" "Yes? Really?! At your age?! Whatever is wrong with you?!"_

 _I'm acutely aware of the fact that I'm 'different' and will likely spend my life alone and I really don't need to be reminded of that fact in glorious Technicolor._

 _I'm so sorry, Anthony, we haven't 5 minutes ago finished talking about the death of your beloved family and here I am prattling on about how awful mine are. That was so crass of me. I'm so sorry._

 _It is likely that my next letter to you will be the last one to reach you before Christmas so with that in mind, I would like to send you a 'care package'. I know there is a standard list of items that are always in demand out in the field, but I would like to send something especially for you. Please let me know if there is something specific that you would like._

 _I'm sorry that this letter is so short and more than a little disjointed, I have a deadline fast approaching but I did not want to leave you waiting for a reply for any longer than was absolutely necessary._

 _Be well, Anthony._

 _Yours,_  
 _Edith._

When Anthony received Edith's last letter he felt real joy that she wanted to continue writing to him, despite his heartfelt confessions, and real anger on her behalf when he read of her family's general disregard for her feelings. Could they not see how wonderful she was?

Oh oh…..steady on old boy, he thought. Could this be….No, no! She's just a sweet, charming young lady taking pity on an old soldier! And yet…..

 _My dear Edith,_

 _Please don't feel the need to ever apologize to me. I'm only sorry that your family cannot see what they have in you. Forgive me for being so forward but, you are an extraordinary young woman – sensitive, intelligent and highly accomplished. They should be very proud of you._

 _Things out here are not going well. The enemy is far from stupid, they are well organized, well-armed and nimble. As things out here are becoming increasingly challenging, it would not be an exaggeration on my part to say that your letters are the only bright spark in my life. You are a ray of sunshine and a reminder that there is life beyond this madness._

 _You were asking about a 'care package'. To be honest, the only thing I would like is a photograph of you. It would be so nice to be able to put a face to your sweet words._

 _I do hope I have not embarrassed you with this request._

 _Be well, Edith._

 _Yours,_

 _Anthony._

When Edith received Anthony's latest letter, she was immediately concerned by the worsening situation that Anthony and his company found themselves in but she was also warmed by his sweet words about her.  
"Oh my, he is so sweet, so caring…..Could he be….could we? Oh of course not! He's a highly decorated officer who is taking pity on a socially awkward spinster"

Edith spent an age looking for just the 'right' photograph to send to Anthony, finally settling on one taken by the banks of the Cam, on her last visit back to Cambridge. The sun was shining in her golden hair, she was wearing a simple white dress, her dark eyes were shining and she had a warm smile on her face.

When Edith's photograph arrived with Anthony, his breath was immediately taken by the beautiful young woman who had so brightened his life.

"She's sensitive, intelligent and beautiful. What on earth could she possibly see in you, old boy?" He said to himself. "Best to keep those feelings to yourself, don't want to scare her off'.

Anthony did want to do something nice for Edith for Christmas so he put in a couple of calls, called in a couple of favors and arranged for a bouquet of flowers to be delivered to Crawley House for Edith on Christmas Eve…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Christmas with the Crawleys was turning out to be every bit as excruciating as Edith had feared.

She arrived 5 days before Christmas Eve and the house was already full of her sisters, their significant others and various other family members and spouses.

Her acidic Grandmother didn't waste any time getting the first jibe in:  
"Edith, did you come by yourself again this year? You really must try harder, dear. You don't want to end up and old maid! I mean really, you're not getting any younger!"

Edith thought that being alone was actually preferable to being tied to someone that she didn't love but she also knew there wasn't much point in trying to argue the point with Granny so she kept her counsel.

She kept quiet through dinner, only speaking when she was spoken to (which wasn't often) and went upstairs to bed as soon as was socially acceptable. Lying there in her childhood bedroom, she felt uneasy. Downton was never home and especially not since she had carved out a life for herself in London.  
She also found her thoughts drifting many thousands of miles across the continents to a gentleman whom she had never met, never even set eyes upon but who very quietly, very subtly, was weaving his way into the fabric of her life…..and yes, her heart.

Anthony knew that there was a major operation starting up in the first week of the New Year and consequently he spent the run up to Christmas immersed in the details of that. However, he couldn't keep his mind off Edith completely, especially when her photograph had taken up permanent residence in his breast pocket…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christmas Eve was every bit as crisp and cold as one would expect from a Yorkshire winter and Edith was up and about early. Living in London with a set routine had made her an early riser. It also meant that she had already eaten breakfast and was on her way into Ripon to pick up a final few odds and ends when the rest of her family were just getting up.

Upon her return to Crawley House, there was a commotion in the hallway. Sitting on the side table, surrounded by her mother and very excitable sisters was the most exquisite bouquet of flowers Edith had ever seen – and they were for her.

With trembling fingers, Edit opened the note;

 _My dearest Edith,_  
 _Thank you ever so much for keeping me company these last few months._  
 _Your letters truly brighten my life. I hope I am not being too forward when I tell you_  
 _that you have come to mean a great deal to me._  
 _Wishing you a Merry Christmas & a Happy New Year._  
 _Yours_  
 _Anthony. Xx_

Anthony sent these for me! Oh gosh! He sent these for me! No one has ever sent me flowers before!  
He is wonderful! Thought Edith.

"So, sister…who are they from?! Do tell!" Sybil exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, well, well, the 'also ran' is a dark horse" said Mary sarcastically.

"They're from a friend. A very dear friend". Said Edith diplomatically.

"Anyone we know, dear?" Asked Edith's mother Cora.  
"No, I shouldn't think so. Just someone I met through my work with 'Support Our Troops."

Despite their best efforts to glean further information, Edith remained tight-lipped but inwardly she was rejoicing and could not wait to escape upstairs to the privacy of her own room so she could write her thank you letter to Anthony.

 _My Dearest Anthony,_

 _It seems woefully inadequate to say 'thank you' for my stunning bouquet but I'm afraid that's all I have so 'Thank you'._  
 _And for the record, you have come to mean a great deal to me too…._  
 _It occurred to me tho', that while I am familiar with your handwriting and your words, I don't actually know what you look like! I'm not sure if you are able to but if it is at all possible, could you perhaps send a photograph? It would be lovely to put a face to my beautiful flowers._  
 _I know that you have a lot of demands upon your time and attention right now so I truly appreciate you thinking of me. Be assured that I have been thinking of you._  
 _I'm sorry that, yet again, this note is so short but it is Christmas Eve here and I'm afraid that duty calls! The Downton Church Midnight Mass awaits. I'll write a longer letter when I get back home to London._

 _I hope that you are safe and well on this Christmas Eve night._

 _Love_  
 _Edith. Xx_

The rest of the Christmas and New Year holiday passed in exactly the fashion that Edith expected, an endless round of dinners, small talk and endless jabs about her 'new friend', particularly from the caustic Mary.  
Edith breathed a huge sigh of relief when, shortly after the New Year, she boarded the train back to London, back to her own life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She unlocked the door to her little flat and was delighted to see a letter, in a familiar hand, waiting for her on the mat.

 _My Dearest Edith_  
 _Welcome home! I hope that you managed to survive the holidays relatively unscathed and I sincerely hope that I did not cause you too much embarrassment by sending you flowers at your parents' house. I know how much you were dreading going back there and I just wanted you to know that I was 'in your corner' as it were._  
 _I enclose a recent photo of myself. Now you can see the old codger that you've been humoring all these months! I hope, once again, that you are not deterred from writing now that you can see the face behind the words._  
 _As I said in my previous letter, things are increasingly challenging out here and the enemy is certainly keeping us on our toes. I'm heading out on operations soon and I'm not sure when I will get the chance to write again but you can be absolutely sure that I will write to you just as soon as I am able._  
 _In the meantime, stay well and happy._  
 _Yours ever,_

 _Anthony. Xx_

Edith read through his letter and was warmed by his wanting to be 'in her corner' when it came to facing her family but she was also deeply worried for his safety on this next operation. This was the second letter from Anthony that mentioned the worsening conditions. "Please God, keep him safe", she inwardly prayed. Then, she turned over the photograph that he had sent….

Anthony's photo showed him as tall and broad, with light blond hair, skin lightly tanned by the desert sun, muscular forearms, large hands, a warm crooked smile and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. He was in boots, combat trousers and a white t-shirt with his back to the desert. Edith immediately felt her heart speed up and her stomach flip in a most delightful manner.

"Oh my God. He is absolutely gorgeous. Oh God, I've got no chance! Oh Edith, trust you to have feelings for someone completely unattainable, well done girl!"

However, Edith (and unbeknown to her, Anthony) couldn't imagine life without writing to the other so over the months their letters to each other continued. Slowly, gently, almost organically, Edith and Anthony fell in love.

Stories were told,  
 _"I swear it's true! The boat capsized and I ended up in the Cam….!"_

Secrets were revealed,  
 _"Can I tell you something, Edith? I honestly wonder what we're doing out here. Are we making a difference or are we making it worse?"_

Hopes and fears were shared,  
 _"I had hoped that you would be able to come home on leave, you've been working so hard lately. Of course, when you meet me in person, you may decide that my family were right about me all along…."_

 _"Never! If your family cannot see how wonderful you are, then shame on them!"_

Edith had never felt a connection with anyone the way she felt with Anthony. She truly felt that she could tell him anything, be exactly who she wanted to be and it was enough. She was enough. Every night, she prayed that he would be safe and dreaded every 'Breaking News' bulletin incase today was the day. She knew she would never know another day's peace until he was safely out of the Army, for good.

From Anthony's perspective, he thought that part of himself had died with Maud and their infant son, but even his beloved Maud could never elicit feelings such as those that Edith was building up in him. He lived for her letters and dreaded the day that they would stop.  
He had previously told Edith all about Maud and about how he re-joined the army after her death. What he omitted to tell her was that he had rejoined with the express intention of getting himself killed. After Maud, he really didn't care whether he lived or died.  
But now, now he wanted to live, to come home, home to a woman he had never met but never wanted to be without. He wanted to see her smile and endless brown eyes every day. He just needed to find the courage to tell her that….

Anthony's last letter to Edith…

 _Lovely Edith,_

 _Can you believe its been almost a year since we started corresponding?_  
 _How time flies! I wanted to tell you again what this last year has meant to me. Having someone to talk to during the darkest hours has been wonderful. You are wonderful._

 _I trust that all is good with you? I do hope you've decided to take that promotion that was offered to you? I think you will be marvelous behind the mic! Just reading your words, I can 'hear' your voice and I know how very witty and funny you can be. I'm sure your listeners will love you and I look forward very much to hearing you on the airwaves._

 _I have some momentous news myself._  
 _At the end of this operation, I have decided to retire. This may come as a bit of a shock to you but I have given it a lot of thought and I am absolutely convinced that now is the right time for me to bow out._

 _Intelligence is increasingly becoming more of a young man's game and I think I would be more useful working in an organization such as 'Support Our Troops' or perhaps setting up a foundation for myself. I'm not quite sure as of yet and I would welcome any of your suggestions._

 _Assuming all runs to plan, I shall be back in London in 8 weeks._

 _I wonder if you would consider having dinner with me upon my return?_  
 _I would very much like to see you._

 _Be well, dear heart._

 _Yours,_

 _Anthony. Xx_

"He's coming home! Anthony is coming home for good! Oh please, just let him get through the next 8 weeks unscathed. Please let him come home safely to me!" Thought Edith.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So the time came for Anthony to come home and he arranged, finally, to meet Edith face to face.

Edith had been both living for this day and absolutely dreading it. "Please let him love me…. Please let me be enough….."

Anthony was equally as nervous. "She's smart, she's beautiful, she's 20 years your junior and she's got a Man Booker or Pulitzer Prize in her future. You've got no chance old man". But his heart couldn't help but hope…

During one of their earliest conversations, they discovered that they had a mutual love of Opera so Anthony secured a private box at Covent Garden for that evening's performance of La Boheme (Edith's favorite). They were, of course, having dinner beforehand and Anthony secured a table in the private dining room of Pollen Street Social, one of London's most exclusive restaurants.

Edith had gone through every single item of clothing in her wardrobe to try and find something appropriate. She finally settled on a 1920s style ankle length turquoise strapless gown with a beaded bodice and an alluring slit up the left hand side. She paired it with matching jeweled pumps and clutch. Her gorgeous golden hair was piled on top of her head, with the odd ringlet brushing her neck.

Anthony didn't want Edith to have to negotiate rush hour traffic so he sent a car. At 5pm precisely said car pulled up outside Edith's small flat to collect her and drive her to Pollen Street to meet Anthony. She took a deep breath and stepped into the car.

Thanks to her driver's encyclopedic knowledge of London back roads, Edith arrived at the restaurant in good time. She thanked her driver and went into the restaurant, indicating to front of house that she was here for Sir Anthony Strallan. She was shown into a small, private dining room and Anthony stood to greet her.

He stood tall and straight in white tie and tails. Edith thought her heart would stop. He was, without exception, the most handsome man she had ever set eyes upon. Tall and broad, he exuded grace and elegance.

Anthony stood nervously watching as the door to the private dining room opened and in stepped Edith. A vision in turquoise silk. Anthony felt his heart thumping against his chest. She was absolutely exquisite.

They stood, utterly transfixed by each other.  
Anthony recovered first and took her hand in his, delicately kissing it.

In his deep, rich baritone voice he said:  
"Lady Edith. It is so very, very good to meet you and may I say you look absolutely divine this evening."

Edith, startled out of her reverie, replied.  
"And you, Sir Anthony. Although doesn't it feel rather odd to say nice to meet you, when I feel like you know me better than anyone else on earth?"

He smiled shyly at her, "Indeed it does". They both let out a small laugh and the ice was broken.

Anthony escorted Edith to her seat and sat down across from her.  
The first of their 5 courses arrived and, getting beyond their initial shyness, Anthony and Edith began to talk.  
The food was exceptional and the conversation was free flowing. They talked about everything – music, art, politics, theatre, literature and…Anthony's plans for the future.

"Have you given any more thought to what your next steps will be, now that you are home, Anthony?" asked Edith.  
"I have a number of irons in the fire as it were but I want to see how a few things play out before making any definite decisions. To be honest, it is just so good to enjoy my freedom for now. Its been a very long time since I've been in charge of my schedule."  
" I can't even imagine how different your life will be from now on." Said Edith.  
"There will certainly be a period of adjustment but I am looking forward to new horizons and new adventures.."

Food, wine and conversation continued until it was time for them to make their way to Covent Garden for the evening's performance. Anthony, being the perfect gentleman, would not even think about letting Edith pay for dinner, despite her protestations.

"Anthony! I really can't ask you to pay for this evening, its too much!"  
"I'm afraid I rather insist, Edith. But you can pay for our next evening out, if you must".

Our next evening out? Thought Edith. He wants to see me again!

"I think that would be an acceptable compromise." She smiled shyly looking up at him with her deep brown eyes.

Anthony helped Edith on with her cloak and gave her his arm as they walked to their car. The delicate hairs on Edith's arm suddenly stood to attention with his touch. He was magnificent.

Upon arrival at Covent Garden, Anthony helped Edith from the car and gave her his arm as they walked to their private box.

"Oh Anthony! A private box! How wonderful! Thank you ever so much!" exclaimed Edith.

"You are so very welcome, my dear. I wanted it to be special for you", his words and his eyes laced with meaning.  
"It is. This is a very special evening indeed." Brown eyes conveying love and gratitude to blue.

As soon as the Opera began, Edith was immediately captivated by the music. Anthony on the other hand, was entirely captivated by Edith – the slight rise and fall of her chest, her pale hand reaching for her neck during points of high drama and the single tear rolling slowly down her face during moments of sadness.  
Anthony produced a pristine white handkerchief and pressed it gently into Edith's hand. Her fingers closed around his and she looked at him with gratitude.  
She removed her hand from his and began to delicately wipe her eyes. She then placed Anthony's handkerchief into her clutch…and returned her hand to Anthony's. They held each other's hand through the rest of the performance, only releasing their hold on each other to applaud.

As they left the theatre and walked back towards their car, the atmosphere between them was charged. Each was sure that the other could feel it but neither felt quite brave enough to cross the Rubicon just yet….

In the car back to Edith's flat they sat in companionable silence, until Anthony spoke:

"Thank you, Edith, for one of the most enjoyable evenings have had in a very, very long time."  
"Likewise, Anthony, I cannot remember ever enjoying an evening as much as I have enjoyed tonight."  
"Edith, would you permit me to see you again? Perhaps tomorrow?"  
"I would be delighted. Would you like to meet for lunch? I can show you one of my favorite bistros in town?:"  
"Delightful, my dear."

All too soon they were outside of Edith's flat and Anthony being the consummate gentleman, insisted on seeing the young lady to her door.  
They stood facing each other at her front door when Anthony took her hands.

"Well, my dearest, thank you for an utterly delightful evening". He bowed slightly, brought her hands up to his lips and kissed them lightly. He then moved tentatively towards her and placed a delicate kiss in the center of her forehead. Edith's heart felt like it would explode in her chest.  
"I should be thanking you, Anthony, everything about it was wonderful. You are wonderful" she said quietly.

She was rewarded with one of what she was beginning to recognize as his signature crooked smiles and a gleam in his sea glass blue eyes. Edith gathered her courage, raised up on her tip toes and ever so gently kissed his cheek.  
"Goodnight Anthony. I'll see you here at noon tomorrow for lunch".  
"I'll be counting the hours. Goodnight Edith".

Edith closed the door behind her and stood with her back to the door. "What a night and what an extraordinary man. Handsome, intelligent, charming, funny. I love him. Oh God, I love him. "

Anthony floated back to his car and sat in the back seat as his driver took him back to his London home. Unconsciously his hand moved to where her lips had kissed his cheek….

" God help me, she is everything I hoped for and more, everything I ever wanted. Oh God, I love her."

That evening, their collective dreams were filled with blue and brown eyes and the many days to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following day, Anthony arrived at Edith's door at 11:55am precisely, carrying a bunch of Edith's favorite flowers. Edith had only mentioned in passing what her favorite flowers were but the astute gentleman remembered.

"Good morning, my sweet" said Anthony, walking into her flat and lightly kissing her cheek.  
"Hello you!" She said, accepting the flowers and returning his kiss on the cheek.  
"What beautiful flowers, thank you!"  
"You are quite welcome, my sweet."

The tentativeness of the previous evening had dissipated and they were perfectly at ease with each other.

"I wanted to thank you again for last night, Anthony. It was truly a perfect evening".

Anthony blushed lightly and said, "You're welcome."

"Now", he said clapping his hands lightly, "I believe you promised me some lunch!"

Laughing, Edith took his hand and led him out of the flat, towards her favorite bistro.  
Wine and conversation flowed just as easily as the night before and their lunch date extended into late afternoon.  
After leaving the bistro, they walked hand in hand through the throng of Christmas shoppers, laughing and talking. They both had some shopping to do so they agreed to meet up 45 minutes later. Edith wanted to get something special for Anthony and Anthony was most definitely a man on a mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a successful shopping trip, they were back at Edith's flat where Anthony had made himself comfortable on the sofa while Edith made hot chocolate, just the thing for a cold winter day.  
As Edith brought the hot chocolate back into the living room, she looked at Anthony and he had a rather strange, pensive look in his eyes.

Edith felt a chill as she set down the hot chocolate and sat beside him on the sofa.

"Is anything wrong, Anthony?" she asked.  
"No, no, nothing at all" he said, but she knew he was unsure.  
"Truly, whats wrong? I can tell you're worried about something? Please tell me."

Anthony took a deep breath, took both of Edith's hands in his and looked into her eyes.  
"Remember last night when you asked me what my next steps were going to be now that I've left the military?"  
"Yes, of course, why?"  
"I said that I was waiting to see how a few things would play out before deciding"  
"Yes, you did…."  
"That wasn't strictly true…"  
"No…?"  
"No, what I should have said was that it depends on you…."  
"Me…?" Anthony was looking directly into Edith's eyes and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest.  
"Yes. You."

"These next sentences are probably going to sound crazy but please, please hear me out.

"Over the last year, your correspondence has become more and more important to me, you have become more and more important to me.  
While I was overseas, I LIVED for your letters, Edith. I poured over every single word of them. You have astounded me with your warmth, your wit, your intelligence and your good humor.

And last night, last night was a dream come true for me. I cannot begin to tell you how many times I've imagined what it would be like to finally meet you in person.  
I was so nervous! You're intelligent, beautiful and 20 years my junior. I thought there was no way you could be interested in me but I think, I hope, you are?  
Because truthfully Edith, I find myself completely and utterly besotted with you. Last night merely confirmed what I've known in my heart these last few months. I love you Edith".

By this point, Edith had tears pooling in her beautiful brown eyes and she was holding on to his hands like someone holds on to a life raft.

Anthony continued on….  
"You know that I was married before but I can say, hand on heart. I have never felt anything like the way I do for you. I cannot explain it, but when I think about a life without you? Well, I just cannot. Its impossible."

The tears that were pooling in Edith's eyes were now streaming down her cheeks….

"I didn't exactly have it all planned out, as you can probably tell, but I need to ask you something".

Anthony slipped off the sofa, on to one knee.

"Lady Edith Crawley, I know we only really met yesterday but over the last year I have shared more with you than I have with anyone, ever. You are part of me and I never, ever want to be without you. Will you do me the greatest honor by becoming my wife?"

Edith, now weeping openly, threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him to her tightly.

"YES! Yes, a thousand times yes!

Oh Anthony, all that time you were overseas I too lived for your letters! I prayed for your safe return and I prayed to any deity that would listen to please let you love me because I knew I loved you!"

Both were a mess of hugs and happy tears.  
"Oh my darling! You have made me the happiest of men!"  
Anthony took her face in his hands and slowly wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"Now, I wonder if I might be able to kiss my fiancée?"

Edith laughed heartily "Oh yes please!"

Anthony drew her to him and ever so gently, Edith and Anthony shared their first real kiss. They only broke apart when Anthony remembered something important.

"Oh heavens! I almost forgot! This is for you, my darling." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue, velvet box. He flipped it open to reveal a beautiful vintage diamond ring.

"Do you like it? If not, we can get you another one, whatever you want" Anthony said nervously.

Edith silenced him by kissing him again.

"Anthony it is absolutely beautiful. I would be honored to wear it, as I am honored to be your wife."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six Months Later -

The weather on the 3rd Saturday in June was perfect and the bright sunlight was streaming through the stained glass windows of the little church in Downton Village.  
The church was full of well-wishers. On Anthony's side were his elder brother Nicholas, younger sister Charlotte and their spouses, members of his old regiment and members of staff from his Locksley estate.

On Edith's side were colleagues from the BBC and other members of the 'Support Our Troops' charity who, its fair to say, were absolutely tickled pink at the thought that the charity had been responsible for bringing these two lost and lonely souls together.

Preening and posturing in the front pews were, of course, the Crawley family. It would be fair to say that there had not exactly been universal acceptance of Anthony when he was first introduced to the 'Crawley Mafia' but Edith stood her ground, making it quite clear that if it came to a choice between her family and Anthony, she would have no hesitation in choosing Anthony.

The man in question stood at the altar at the front of the church dressed in a silver grey morning suit with his Best Man, Tom by his side.  
As he stood there quietly, he thought again of the extraordinary circumstances that had brought him to this point. Never in his wildest imaginings did he think he would ever find such happiness. Edith was at his very core, she was the breath in his lungs and the beat of his heart.

He was stirred from his musings by the opening bars of Canon in D and within moments, Edith was at his side. She looked radiant in an ivory silk dress, fitted across the bodice with a sweetheart neckline and a skirt which fanned out delicately from her waist. She didn't wear a veil, she didn't want anything to come between her and Anthony.

She turned to face him and saw nothing but love and adoration on his face "hello, my love"…

Reverend Travis began the service and Edith Crawley married her first and last love.

The 'Also Ran', finally came in first.


End file.
